Step Back In Time
by Sammy
Summary: Rita loses part of her memory


**Step back in time**

**written by Sammy**  
  


* * *

* * *

* * *

  
  


**It was a morning like many others before. Rita was lying in bed watching baby Christopher and Chris sleeping next to her. The baby was lying in Chris' arm sleeping peacefully. Rita brushed Christopher's cheek. The more time went by, the more he began to look like his father. Suddenly Chris began to stir and got awake. He turned carefully in order not to wake his son and smiled at Rita. **

**"Hey sunshine." he said. **

**"Hi." she replied and smiled back at him. **

**"It's early. Why aren't you still sleeping?" Chris asked and looked at Christopher. His dummy had fallen out of his mouth so Chris carefully put it back into Christopher's mouth. The little boy immediately began to suck his dummy while he was still sleeping. **

**"I couldn't." Rita answered and sat up in bed. She ran her finger through her hair and the turned to face Chris. **

**"Hm, headache again?" **

**Rita saw a bit of concern on her husband's face. For the last few weeks she'd been having a headache and it wasn't getting better. **

**"Yeah." **

**Chris drew his arm away from Christopher and sat up as well. He gazed into Rita's deep green eyes and stroked her cheek. **

**"You know, you should go to the doctor's. I mean with the aneurysm." he simply said and looked Christopher who stired for a moment. He turned his head and then driftet back to sleep. **

**"Sam, it's nothing serious. I am just having a headache. And it certainly isn't the aneurysm. You don't have to worry. I will survive." Rita stated and looked at her son as well. He was looking like an angel. **

**"You'll survive... You are now having those headaches for about a week. And it ain't getting better. It even is getting worse." Chris said concerned and shook his head. **

**"I don't wanna discuss this, okay." **

**"Please, Rita." **

**"No, Chris. I am just having a headache. Nothing to worry about." **

**Suddenly the phone was ringing. Rita grabbed the receiver on the phone on the nighstand immediately in order not to discuss this with her husband and not to wake her son. It was early and if he woke up now, he would be unbearable all day long. **

**"Hello?" **

**"Rita, is this you? This is Anna speaking. You remember? Chris' mother." a female voice on the other side of the line said. **

**"Sure do I remember, Mrs. Alexis." **

**Chris looked at his wife while his eyes opened wide. Was she really talking to his mother on the phone? **

**"My mother?" he mouthed. **

**Rita just shook her head yes and indicated him to make sure Christopher wouldn't wake up. The little one had turned his head again. **

**"Rita, please call me Anna." the voice on the phone said. **

**"Okay, Anna." Rita replied and smiled at Chris. **

**"I thought I have to call you. I mean it's almost a year since Chris died. I just wanna know how you are doing. And the baby, of course." **

**"We are both doing fine." **

**Rita looked over to Christopher who finally had opened his eyes now. Chris liftet him on his arm and tried to rock him back to sleep. **

**"I don't know whether I can ask you this but... is it possible to see my grandchild? I mean, Chris is gone but in this child part of him is still here." **

**"Anna, you don't have to ask. You can see him as often as you want." **

**"It's a boy?" Anna asked surprise. **

**"Yeah. I called him Christopher. After his daddy." **

**Chris showed Rita his big Lorenzo smile and kissed her on her cheek while she was still talking on the phone. Christopher had driftet back to sleep a moment earlier. **

**"Oh, Rita, you make me so happy." **

**"Anna, there's also something different I have to talk to you about." Chris began to shake his head no. He waved his free hand and always mouthed the word 'no'. **

**"If you need money for you and the baby, that's not a problem. You know, I will spoil my grandson rotten." **

**"No, no, it's not that. I can't talk to you about that on the phone." **

**Chris was still waving his hand and shaking his head. Rita gave him her 'please stop that' look and he stopped. He frowned and then gave her the best puppy look he had. Rita just could smile about that. **

**"All right. I will arrive in Palm Beach in about 3 hrs. Maybe I can meet you this afternoon?" **

**"I think that won't be a problem for me. I am living in a new place. It's 150, East Palm Beach Drive. You know where it is?" he asked while she turned her head. She couldn't face Chris at the moment or she would burst out to laugh out loud. That puppy look was just too much. **

**"No, but I think I will find it. What about 5 PM? Is that okay with you?" Anna replied. **

**"Sure. C ya later." **

**Rita hang up the phone and placed it back on the nightstand. The she turned back to face Chris. She could see he wasn't that glad she was talking to his mother. **

**"What was it she wanted?" he asked. **

**"She wanna see her grandson." Rita answered while she took the sleeping baby on her arm. She placed him over her shoulder. Christopher's head was lying on her left shoulder. His dummy dropped out of his mouth and on the floor. **

**"When she will be here?" Chris asked and left bed. **

**"At 5 PM." **

**"Good. I won't be here then." **

**"Chris, why? You never told your mother you're still alive. Why?" **

**This was something Rita never understood. Chris had called his father about a month ago and told him the story. But he never called his mother. He even asked his dad not to tell his Anna he was still alive. He told him he wanted to do that by himself but he never did. He always had told her he didn't want to have those two people in his son's life. They broke his heart and he didn't want to give them another heart to break. **

**"She never was my mother. All my life she was Anna Alexis. She doesn't need to know." he said and was on his way to the bathroom. **

**"Sam, no matter what she did to you, you have to tell her. She loves you." **

**Chris stopped in the doorway and turned around. His face was strikken with anger - and sadness. Rita exactly knew what he was feeling. His parents let him down when he was still a young boy. He never had forgiven them for doing so. **

**"No, she pretends to love me. That's a difference. A BIG difference." **

**He waved his hand and then crossed his arms in front of him. **

**"Chris, she does. I know. Every mother loves her child. Maybe she has a different kind to show her love for you..." **

**"Anna never learned to love anybody. That's Anna Alexis. She just loves herself and nobody else." he stated. **

**"Sam, please be here to meet her. Look, I will tell her you're alive no matter you're here or not. Please do it for me and the baby. Please!" **

**Rita looked at Christopher who was still sleeping peacefully over her shoulder. He moved his feet for a moment but didn't wake up. She patted the baby's back and then looked back at Chris. **

**"Oh, Sammy. Okay. But I am not doing this for her. I am doing this for Chris and for you." **

**Chris approached the bed and sat down next to her. He kissed Christopher in his head and then kissed Rita. **

**"But..." he began. **

**"Uh, uh, no buts, Sam." Rita immediately said. She knew what he wanted to say and she wasn't eager to hear that. **

**"... you have to promise to go to the doctor's because of your headaches." **

**Rita shook her head no. **

**"No way." **

**"Then I won't be here. It's that easy." **

**"Mr. Lorenzo, I never knew you're such a good businessman." she teased and smiled at him. "But only for your sake. I'll tell you it's not the aneurysm." **

* * *

**Later that day Chris came home from work a little earlier to be there when his mother would arrive. Rita spent the day at home, doing her paper work at the kitchen table while Christopher was lying on a blanket on the floor, exploring the pleasures of his toes. He always tried to put them in his mouth and finally he succeeded. Rita couldn't concentrate because her head was hurting her so much. She looked at her son and began to smile, seing the efforts he was making to put his toes into his mouth. She got up and walked over to him.**

**"Hey Christopher, what are you doing there?" she said and sat down next to him. The little one put his toes out of his mouth. Then he began to clap his hands and to laugh happily. Suddenly everything began to become blurred in front of Rita's eyes. For a moment she closed her eyes, shook her head and everything then everything was all right again - except the headache getting worse and worser. Christopher had stopped to laugh and looked at his mother. He seemed to know something was wrong. At that moment Chris entered the condo. **

**"Hey sunshine." he said **

**"Hey handsome." she replied. **

**Chris walked over to Rita and kissed her. He sat down on the blanket as well and smiled at Christopher. Then he tickled the baby. **

**"Hey Christopher, I see you had a good eye on your mommy, didn't you?" **

**The little one laughed at him and clapped his hands. Chris now realized Rita wasn't feeling good at all. She looked a bit distracted and pale. **

**"Sweetheart, you okay? The headache's getting worse?" he asked with concern. **

**"Yeah. But I am okay. I can handle it. You don't have to worry about me." she answered and tried to smile at him. She stroked his cheek. Chris placed his hand on top of hers and smiled at her as well. **

**"I am always worried about you. You are sure you can handle it?" **

**"Yes. I just need some time to relax." **

**Chris took her hand and placed it back on her thighs. Then he gave her this 'you're going to do what I am telling you know' look. Rita just shook her head. **

**"Okay. You go and lay down on he couch and I will take Christopher upstairs." Chris said and kissed her again. Then he took the baby on his arm. Christopher began to giggle and to laugh and patted his daddy's cheeks. **

**"You know, my son, you and me will go upstairs in order to let your mommy relax for some time. Come on, give mommy a kiss." **

**Christopher turned his head and looked at Rita. He was still laughing but he reached his hands out for her. Rita moved a little closer and gave her son a big wet kiss on the cheek. She smiled at her son while Chris got up and brought him upstairs to the nursery. Some minutes later Rita was lying on the couch with a pillow over her head and face. She totally forgot Anna would be there at 5 PM. Suddenly someone was knocking at the door. **

**"Sam?" she shouted after she'd put the pillow aside. She looked around in hopes to spot Chris in the kitchen with the baby but the kitchen was empty. She concluded he must be upstairs.**

**"I am changing Chris." Chris shouted back from upstairs. **

**"Hm." she sighed and got up. She staggered for a moment but found support at the small table. Then she made her way to the door.**

**"Coming!" she shouted half way. Finally she reached the door and opened it. It was Anna. She smiled at Rita, holding a big present in her hands. **

**"Oh, Anna, I totally forgot." Rita said and brushed her hair out of her face. "Come in." **

**"If I am disturbing you, I can come back later..." Anna replied and waved her hand. **

**"No, no, that's not necessary." **

**Rita closed the door after Anna had entered the apartment. Anna placed the present on the table next to the door and then looked around curious. She wasn't surprised to see a lot of photos of Chris and Rita. On the table next to where she had put the present, she then spotted a photo of Rita lying on the couch with newborn Christopher sleeping in her arm. She took it from the table. **

**"Is this my grandson?" she asked and took a closer look at the photo.**

**"Yes, that's Christopher. At that time he was 2 weeks old." **

**Rita smiled as she remembered when this photo was taken. It had been the first night in the apartment and Christopher really hadn't been that eager to sleep alone in his new room. He had been crying all night long unless he was on mommy's or daddy's arm. In the early morning hours Rita had fallen asleep on the couch with baby Christopher sleeping in her arm. Chris had taken the photo.**

**"He's so cute. He looks like Chris when he was newborn." **

**Anna placed the photo back on the table and then indicated at the gift. **

**"This is for my grandson. Where is he?" she asked. **

**"Upstairs in the nursery. But we need to talk first. I already told you at the phone I have to talk to you about something very important." Rita replied matter-of-factly.**

**"Something wrong with him?" **

**"No, he's fine. Everything's all right." **

**Anna turned and saw the family photo that was hanging on the wall behind the couch. She went to the couch and took a look at it. The she took the photo off the wall. She touched the photo with her finger. Chris, it was her son on the photo! He was holding the baby. But how?**

**"Anna, that's what I wanted talk to you about." **

**Rita approached and looked over Anna's shoulder. She was shocked, that was obvious. Her son died before her grandson was born so how could he be on that photo holding the baby in his arms? **

**"Chris... how..." she stammered.**

**"I think he should tell you by himself. " **

**Rita went to the stairway and called for Chris. She heard him walking around upstairs, then she heard a baby son laughing and squealing. Chris came downstairs with the baby on his arm. Christopher babbled a lot and patted his daddy's cheeks. His eyes opened wide when he saw his grandmother. **

**"Hello mother." Chris simply said and stooped some inches apart from where his mother was standing. Anna approached, still shocked.**

**"Chris, that really is you?" she asked in disbelief and studied her son. No, it could only be him. This was her baby, her son, her Christopher. **

**"Yeah, it's me." Chris replied and tried to smile. He stroked Christopher's hair who had begun to get impatient. The boy stired and turned his head as often as he could. One arm wrapped around his daddy's neck, he tried to get him back upstairs to play with him. **

**"Oh my god! Why didn't you tell me?" **

**Anna's eyes began to fill with tears. Chris never had seen his mother cry before, never in his whole life. Well, he had seen him cry on scene when it was needed for the movie or the play but that never was Anna Alexis that had cried. Chris felt a little guilty now. Never he had expected his mother cared that much about him she would cry when she would see him again. **

**"I didn't know what to say." he said and shrugged his shoulders. He indeed didn't know what to say now. **

**"Oh, Chris." **

**Anna hugged him. She felt her grandson kicking her. Christopher didn't like to be hugged by strangers. His grandmother was a stranger for him. He'd never seen her before. Anna pulled away and brushed the tears out of her face. Then she looked at the baby. **

**"And you, you are Christopher, hm?" **

**Without asking she took the baby on her arm. Christopher looked at her a little bit anxious. The make-up, the red color of her lips, the blue eye shadow... for him she looked like a witch. The dark colored hair and the huge eyes ... she seemed to try to eat him the next few minutes. Anna studied her grandson who moved on her arm. **

**"He really looks like you, Chris. The black hair and the dark eyes. He definitely is your son." she finally said and smiled at Chris. **

**The little one suddenly began to cry. He was a little scared of Anna. He waved his arms and kicked her with his feet. He screamed as loud as he could. **

**"Oh, shh, Christopher, come to mommy." **

**Rita took the baby on her arm. She rocked him on her arm. He stopped screaming but tears were still running down his cheeks. **

**"Everything's all right. Shh, Christopher." Rita said and brushed the tears out of the baby's face. She held the baby close. There was a last sob and Christopher finally stopped crying. **

**"I will take him upstairs and meanwhile you can have a talk with your mother, Sam." **

**Rita kissed Chris on the cheek and went upstairs to the nursery. She sat Christopher on the ground. The little one immediately grabbed the teddy lying next to him. Rita went to the window and looked outside towards the ocean. Suddenly she felt an intensive pain in her head. She hardly could stand it. **

**"Sam?" she shouted. **

**She made a step towards the door. She staggered and looked for support at the wall. **

**"Sam!" she shouted again. **

**Suddenly everything began to become blurred in front of Rita's eyes again. She shook her head and covered her eyes with her hand. Then she rubbed her forehead with her free hand. She staggered towards the crib where she found support again. **

**"Sam!" **

**That was the last thing she could manage to do. Every single muscle began to become weak. She collapsed. Chris entered the nursery just in time to catch her before she fell onto the ground. She looked at him, her eyes wide open and filled with fear. **

**"Sammy, can you hear me? Squeeze my hand if you can." **

**Chris looked at Rita. He saw the pain in her face. Rita squeezed his hand a little. She wasn't even able to shook her head. **

**"Is it your head?" Chris asked with concern.**

**She squeezed his hand again. She winkered and then closed her eyes. **

**"Okay, okay, I will get you to hospital as fast as I can." **

**He lifted her on his arm and rushed down the stairs to where his mother was waiting. Being aware their 6 months old baby was alone in the nursery upstairs, he had closed the door to the nursery with his foot. The door slammed in its angles with a loud 'bang'. In the living room he saw his mother sitting on the couch. She got up when she saw Chris rushing down the stairs carrying Rita. **

**"Chris, what's the matter?" she asked frightened and looked at Rita. Chris already was on his way to the door to get Rita to hospital as fast as possible. **

**"I have to bring her to hospital. Little Chris is upstairs. Please go up and have an eye on him." he stated and opened the door. **

**"But..." Anna began, but was being interrupted by her son. **

**"I can't explain you now. Please, mother, do what I told you." **

**Without explaining anything further Chris rushed out the door down to his car. He sat Rita on the co-driver seat. Not a minute later he started the car. Then he took Rita's hand. He squeezed it. **

**"Please, Sam, stay with me. Don't leave me. Not now. Please!" he pleaded before he drove off. **

**While he drove her to hospital he talked to her all the time. He tried to keep her awake though he knew she was feeling they worst pain one ever could experience. This was the only way he could be sure everything would be all right. At least that was what he told himself. **

**"Sammy, stay with me, please. Remember? You and me forever. Please don't leave me. Rita, I love. With my heart and soul, I love you." **

**Tears ran down his cheeks, but he didn't wipe them away. His hand was in Rita's and there it should remain forever. The breaks screeched when he stopped the car in front of the entrance to the ER. He rushed out of the car and ran into the ER. **

**"Please, someone help me. My wife is outside in the car. She's badly injured." he yelled at the young woman standing behind the entrance. Then he ran out to the car again. He opened the door to the co-driver seat and kneeled down. He unfastened the seat belt and took Rita's hand again. Her hand was ice cold. **

**"Sammy, we are in hospital. Everything will be all right. Everything will be all right." he whispered into her ear after he had kissed her. He he knew she was unconscious. Two men with a stretcher and a nurse rushed out of the ER. They approached the car as fast as possible. Chris got up.**

**"She's in there. Please, hurry!" he shouted and pointed at the open door. The two men took Rita out of the car and laid her down on the stretcher. Then they rushed inside. Chris followed them with the nurse by her side. He wanted to be with Rita right now, but the nurse held him back. Chris saw them entering one of the rooms. Then the door was closed. **

**"Sir, please, you have to tell me her name and what happened to her." the nurse said.**

**Chris turned to face her. He ran his fingers through his hair and sighed. **

**"Rita..." he began and sighed again. "Rita Lee Lorenzo. She had those headaches the last few days. And some minutes ago she collapsed in the nursery. You know, she has that aneurysm in her head." **

**Chris tried to hide his tears but he wasn't very successfull. The nurse handed him a handkerchief and asked him to sit down on a chair standing in the hall. She sat down next to him.**

**"I know this isn't easy, but since when does she have this aneurysm in her head?" the nurse asked and tried to smile at Chris. He knew she wanted to give him a little hope. He needed this right now. Rita was his life. What should he do without her? What would happen to the baby? They both needed Rita. More than anything else in the whole world.**

**"I... I don't know exactly. 6 years or something like that." he finally managed to answer. **

**"Okay. Please wait here. As soon as there are any news I will tell you." **

**The nurse left. Chris looked around. The door to the room they brought Rita in was still closed. He asked himself what was going on in there. Rita needed him and he couldn't be there for her. He bent down and placed his head in his hands. **

**"Oh god, don't let it be anything serious. Don't let it be the aneurysm. Please!" he pleaded silently. He felt so helpless. There was nothing he could do for Rita at that moment. He would give everything for her, even his life. Rita once told him she would kill him if he ever would say such a thing again. Giving his life for her's. She didn't want to spend even one minute without him. He'd donethat once, at least everyone had thought he did. It was the worst time they both ever had to go through. Some minutes later a doctor walked over to him. **

**"Are you Mr. Lorenzo?" he asked.**

**Chris looked up. In front of him a man in his mid 40's was standing. He had a little smile on his face. Chris couldn't tell why, but he know it could only mean Rita was doing better. At least he was thinking so. **

**"Yes." Chris replied. The doc sat down in the empty chair next to him. **

**"I am Dr. Marcus Winesteen." he introduced himself. **

**"Dr., how is my wife? Is she all right?" he asked frightened. How often had he told Rita to go to the doctors, but no, she never wanted to go. He knew she hated doctors and hospitals. She had some pretty bad experiences. **

**"I am sorry, I don't have any good news." Dr. Winesteen answered and shook his head. **

**Chris already expected the worst. What if he hadn't get her to hospital in time? What if there wasn't anything that could be done to rescue her? A lot more questions came up in his mind. **

**"What's wrong with her? Is she..." he stopped and caught his breath. More than ever before he now knew what Rita meant to him. She was his other half, the woman he loved more than anything else, the woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. He exactly knew what she must have felt when she was sitting at his bed after he was shot by two cop killers. It was horrible.**

**"No, she's not dead. And she certainly won't die because of these injuries, but I have to tell you that the aneurysm did burst." Dr. Winesteen explained. **

**"Oh no. What can you do?" **

**"We can't operate her as where the aneurysm is we would kill her. We only can give her medicaments. There's nothing else we can do at the moment. We have to wait till the blood in her head will decrease all by itself." **

**Chris shook his head in disbelief. There must be something that could be done. There always was something. She had told him earlier the aneurysm was inoperable, but with radiation or anything else... there had to be something that could be done.**

**"How are her chances?" Chris finally asked. **

**"I can't tell you anything precies. Some recover fully, some don't." Dr. Winesteen replied and again tried to smile at Chris. **

**"If she recovers will there be any damages in her brain?" **

**"At the moment I can't tell you anything about that. We have to wait until she is awake. But it's common to lose the memory, not to be able to move legs or arms, it depends. Sometimes it can also happen you are blind, deaf or dumb. But don't worry about that now. The blood bubble was so small that certainly none of this will happen." **

**"Dr., can I see her?" **

**"Sure. She now is in room 120, intensive care." Dr. Winesteen nodded at Chris. Before Chris got up , he shook Dr. Winesteen's hand and tried to smile a little as well. The he rushed through the different corridors of the hospital until he found room 120. As he entered the room he saw Rita lying on a bed. She looked like she was sleeping. A nurse was standing next to her bed, controlling the IV. **

**"Sir, you ain't allowed to be here. Please leave the room." she said and tried to push him out the door. **

**"I am her husband, Chris Lorenzo." Chris stated and approached the bed. The nurse let him go and left the room. Chris pulled a chair next to Rita's bed and sat down. He took her hand and brushed a strand of her hair out off her face. She looked so peaceful. If he hadn't known what happened before, he would say she's only sleeping. He bent forward and began to talk with her. **

**"Rita, I know you can hear me. I am here with you. I won't leave you. And please, don't leave me. I need you. Christopher needs you. You remember? You always told me you want him growing up in a family with many brothers and sisters, with parents that never get divorced and who are there for him everytime he needs them. Come on, girl, open your eyes and talk to me. Talk to me! Or squeeze my hand if you can. Move your finger or anything else. But please, give me a sign you can hear me. Sammy, please!" **

**Chris eyes were filled with tears. He wasn't ready to give Rita away. He promised her it would be the three of them forever. And she promised the same. Seeing her lying there made him so helpless. More than anything else he wanted to ease her pain, but he didn't know how. He rememberred the time Christopher had a fever. He had cried all night long and hadn't allow his parents to get even a minute of sleep. But Rita had never complaint. She had been sitting with the baby in the rocker stroking the baby's little head and kissing it trying to take away the fever. Chris wanted to do the same for Rita she had done for their son, but he knew he couldn't do anything right now. He wiped the tears away and whispered something into Rita's ear. **

**"Sam, I have to tell Anna. She is looking after the baby. And Cap, of course. I will be right back in a minute. Okay? I will be right back in a minute." **

**He kissed her on her forehead and looked at her one last time. Then left the room. A phone was somewhere down the corridor. He decided to call his mother first. He didn't know whether she would answer the phone so he would leave her a message on the machine. If she was on the living room, she would hear it. But Anna answered the phone.**

**"Hello?" his mother said in her sweetest voice. Chris could hear the baby screaming. **

**"Mother, this is Chris. I am at hospital. Can you bring little Chris?" **

**Chris somehow knew she wouldn't come along very well with the baby. She only used this bitter sweet voice when she had any diffculties. He had to get the baby back to him as fast as possible. He never would forgive himself if something would happen to Christopher while he was i his mother's care. **

**"Sure I can. How's Rita doing?" Anna replied again in her sweet voice. **

**"I can't tell you at the phone. Meet me at room 120, intensive care. Bye." **

**Chris put the receiver down. He leaned against the wall. After all that had happened to Rita he somehow seemed to have forgotten that his mother never really knew how to handle a situation that involved a baby. He only hoped Christopher was doing fine and the only reason he was screaming the way he did was he missed his parents. Chris grabbed the receiver again and dialed called Cap. Lipshitz' number. He knew he would be at home. Frannie answered the phone. Before she said a word, Chris could hear her sneezing. **

**"Hello?" she coughed. **

**Chris asked for Harry. Frannie told him to wait a minute. Some time later Cap. Lipshitz was on the phone. **

**"Chris, what's the matter?" he asked. He someone knew this wasn't work related. Chris never would have disturbed him on one of his days off just to ask him something about wokr. He was clever enough to solve his problems by himself. And now that he was Chief of Detectives he also had the authorities to do what he thought would be right.**

**"I am at hospital." Chris replied.**

**"Hospital? What did happen?" Cap. Lipshitz exclaimed. **

**Chris told his Captain about the aneurysm in Rita's head and how she decided not to tell anyone about that little bubble some years ago. She knew all of their Captains would have degraded her to paper work until she would do something about it. But she didn't want to do anything. It was her life and nobody should tell her what to do. She was a good cop with or without the aneurysm in her head. She didn't want to take the risk losing everything because of an operation.**

**"Chris, I'll be there in 10 minutes. Bye." **

**"Thanks Cap. Bye." **

**Chris hang up the phone and went back to Rita's room. He sat down in the chair again and looked at her. She looked so peaceful. He placed her hand in his. He felt the rings she was wearing. One was her wedding band, the other ring was the Irish friendship ring he had given her some years ago. For some time he just looked at the rings while tears ran down his cheeks. Then he began to talk to her again. **

**"Sam, can you believe we are married for nearly a year now? I am glad we decided to get married. You really had frost bitten feet, my friend. We always told everybody we love each other but we're not in love. We even told that each other. You remember our very first kiss? I already felt there was something very special between us. I mean we only should pretend to kiss each other... but suddenly our kisses were real. You opened your heart to me. And I opened mine to you. I know you felt the same at that moment. You never wanted to talk to me about that. Maybe you didn't want to lose my friendship. I really don't know. At that time I already was in love with you. I was in love with you from the very first time I laid my eyes on you. Maybe we couldn't commit to each other because the rules say no married partners. Can you remember why we broke the rules? I went to Boston to figure out if I was in love with Jillian. When I came back Cap called me and told me you were hurt in a car bomb." **

**Chris had to smile a little before he continued. He wiped the tears away and squeezed Rita's hand. For a moment he thought she was squeezing his hand as well, but she wasn't.**

**"You know what I just was thinking about? You once told me as soon as we would be split up you'd rush me to the next motel. It was the time you first told me about the aneurysm. And then everything happened so fast. Suddenly there was the baby. I mean we already knew each other for so many years but you and me parents? When you told me you'd been thinking you could be pregnant with Eric's baby I just could think why Eric's baby? Why his baby and not mine? And then not even 4 months later you really were pregnant. With our baby. I never told you I was really scared. I didn't know whether I would be a good father or a good husband. But one thing I knew for sure. I love you and the baby more than my life." **

**Chris stopped talking as there was a knock on the door. He wiped the last tears from his cheeks as Cap. Lipshitz entered the room. He approached the bed and stopped next to Chris. **

**"How's she doing?" he asked while he placed his hand on Chris' shoulder. **

**"I don't know. They didn't tell me anything. We just have to wait." Chris replied and shook his head. **

**Then he told him a bout the headaches Rita had had for the last couply of days and that she collapsed in the nursery some time ago while she was playing with Christopher. He didn't miss a detail. He told him that the aneurysm burst and that there was nothing that could be done at the moment . Cap Lipshitz could see he was feeling so helpless. He knew what Rita meant to him. For a moment he stood there silently watching Rita. Then he asked about Christopher. **

**"My mother is looking after him. She must be here any minute." Chris replied. **

**"Your mother? You never told me anything about your mother coming to town." Cap. Lipshitz asked surprised. He had met Anna Alexis only one time - at Chris' fake funeral . He still didn't know what he should think about her. Chris was so different compared to his parents. He was a down-to-earth guy whereas his parents lived the way of life Chris hated more than anything else. They were rich and they thought everybody and everything could be bought with money, even love. But Chris had discovered early that this wasn't the truth. **

**"She called this morning. Rita got on the phone. You know, Anna is really good in talking people into something she wants." Chris explained. **

**"You... never told her you're still alive?" **

**Chris shook his head no. Suddenly there was another knock on the door. It was Anna. Christopher was on her arm. He screamed as loud as he could and tears flew down his cheeks. He still seemed to be afraid of his grandmother. Anna walked over to Chris and placed the baby on her son's lap. Christopher looked up at Chris and tried to wrap his arms around his neck. Chris lifted him up. The little boy clawed his fingers into his jacket.**

**"Chris, how is she doing? And what happened to her?" Anna asked without taking any notice of Cap. Lipshitz. **

**"That's kinda hard to explain." Chris replied and stroked Christopher's hair. The little one was still crying. Chris tried to calm him. "Everything's all right, my son. You're here with daddy. Stop crying, sweety." Christopher slowly stopped crying. He sobbed into Chris' jacket one last time after Chris' had wiped away the tear from his face. Then he see saw his mother was looking at Cap. Lipshitz. He knew this expression on her face. "Oh, mother, you remember Cap. Lipshitz? You met him at my funeral. He's our Captain." **

**Cap. Lipshitz extended his hand and smiled at Anna. **

**"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Alexis." **

**"It's always a pleasure to meet me, you know." Anna replied without shaking Cap. Lipshitz hand. Chris rolled his eyes. It was always the same. Anna Alexis, selfish and taken of herself. Nobody could compare to her. Really nobody. **

**"Mother, Cap, I would like to spend some time with Rita and Chris - alone." Chris said urgently. Rita had all she needed - her husband and her baby. Chris knew Cap would leave without saying a word, but he wasn't quite sure what his mother would try to do.**

**"But, Chris, I don't think it's good for the baby to be here." Anna objected and was about to lift the baby on her arm. Christopher moved and turned his head away. He clawed his finger in his daddy's jacket again. **

**"Mother, Chris is were he belongs. By his mother's side." Chris stated and tried to calm his son again.**

**"But..." **

**"Mrs. Alexis, don't argue about that. Chris knows what's best for the baby. And if you ask me, I think it will be good for Rita as well." Cap. Lipshitz said and nodded at Chris. **

**"If you think so." Anna replied more to please Chris and Cap. Lipshitz than being convinced that what she said was right.**

**"Chris, please call Frannie and me if there are any changes. Okay?" **

**"Okay, Cap." **

**"And if you're looking for a place to take little Chris to, you know, we are always there." **

**Cap. Lipshitz pushed Anna out of the door before she could say anything. Christopher had stopped crying meanwhile. He was sitting on Chris' lap looking around a little anxious. All the monitors and machines seemed to be monsters. Then he saw his mommy lying in the bed. Chris realized Christopher looked at his mother a little curious. He bent forward.**

**"Christopher, you have to tell mommy to stay with us. You think you can do that?" he whispered into the baby's ear. Then he sat the baby on the bed. But the little one was scared. He reached his arms out towards his daddy and began to cry. **

**"Hey Chris, look, it's mommy. You don't have to be afraid. It's mommy." Chris said and pointed at Rita. Christopher turend for a moment and looked at Rita. Then he heard the noises of the monitors again. He didn't stop crying. So Chris lifted him back on his arm. **

**"Shhhh, Chris, you don't have to be scared. Daddy is here with you. Daddy is here." **

* * *

**Chris spent the whole night in hospital. He was sitting in an armchair in Rita's room, the baby sleeping on his arm. Christopher was sucking his thumb while he was sleeping. As he was awake the whole night Chris fell asleep in the early morning hours. It was one of Christopher's squeals that woke him up. He was hungry and had to be changed. **

**"Oh dear. You're hungry, hm? We'll have to look where to get something for you." **

**He smiled at the baby and brushed his hair. Christopher's eyes were wide open. He began to giggle and patted Chris' cheeks. Chris looked over at Rita. There still weren't any changes. She was still lying there, looking so peaceful. Chris got up and went over to the bed. He sat down on the bed, the giggling baby still on his arm. **

**"Sam, the baby's hungry. I will leave the room for 5 minutes. Just 5 minutes. Okay, I'll be back in 4." he whispered into her ear. He kissed her on her forehead and left the room. While he was on his way to the cafeteria he suddenly saw Frannie walking down the corridor. She obviously wanted to visit Rita. **

**"Frannie, what are you doing here?" Chris asked surprised and shifted Christopher on the other side. **

**"I wanted to see how Rita is doing." she said and coughed. **

**"Not very good. You should better be in bed with that cold." **

**Chris gave Frannie a look. Christopher looked at his daddy, then at Frannie. He had the same expression on his face than Chris. Frannie realized it. She shook her head and smiled a bit.**

**"Nah!" she exclaimed and waved her hand. "I told Harry that Chris and the baby would need me right now. And see, here I am. But you look awful. You didn't get any sleep, did you?" **

**"No. I couldn't." Chris replied and shook his head. Christopher laid his head down on his daddy's shoulder and put his thumb back in the mouth. **

**"I know. And Christopher?" **

**"Oh, he was sleeping very well. Actually, he can sleep everywhere." **

**Frannie looked at Christopher and saw the little sleepy head sucking his thumb. **

**"Since when is he sucking his thumb? Christopher, that's nothing a big boy should do." **

**She took the baby on her arm and tickled him. Christopher put the thumb out of his mouth and began to giggle, then to laugh. **

**"You missed me, hmm?" Then she jerked her nose. "Oh, Chris, I think he could need a new diaper." **

**"I know." Chris agreed. "See, I was just on the way to the cafeteria to get him something to eat." **

**"I'll tell you something. I will take him home with me, make breakfast for him and bath him. Is that okay with you?" **

**"Yeah, sounds fine." **

**"Okay, then say good-bye to daddy." Frannie waved Christopher's hand. **

**"Be a good boy, little Chris." **

**Chris kissed his son on the head and smiled at him one last time before Frannie walked down the corridor with a giggling baby on her arm. She was coughing and sneezing. Then he went back to Rita's room. He sat down in the armchair. After some minutes he fell asleep again. Someone saying his name woke him up some time later. **

**"Chris? Chris!" **

**Chris opened his eyes and saw Rita had woken up. She tried to smile at him, but she was still very weak. Chris rushed to her bed and sat down next to her. **

**"Hey Sam." he smiled and brushed a strand of her hair out of her face. He took her hand into his. **

**"You're looking awful." Rita stated and squeezed his hand. **

**"Well, I spent the whole night sitting in that chair over there." he indicated at the chair standing in the room. "You scared the hell out of me, you know that?" he whispered and lowered his head in order to kiss her. Rita pulled away. **

**"Sam, what do you think you're doing?" she asked groggy.**

**"What I am doing? Huh? I wanted to kiss you." Chris responded and frowned. **

**"Sam, you shouldn't. We discussed this a lot of times before. And you know the rules. Nothing physical between partners." **

**Chris realized something strange was going on here. Rita also realized it. It seemed she couldn't remember they ever had fallen in love with each other. Nothing physical between partners, indeed they weren't partners any longer. What was she up to?**

**"Rita, what's the last thing you can remember?" Chris asked and moved a little closer. **

**"I... I don't remember clearly. We were investigation a case and I was knocked out... I can't remember." Rita tried to concentrate hard on what was the last thing she could remember, but as her head began to hurt her again she stopped. "Sam, why I am here?" she finally asked.**

**"You first have to answer me this question. What year is it?" **

**"What year? 1992. Chris, why I am here?" she asked again. **

**"The aneurysm in your head burst yesterday. I brought you here. You can't remember anything?" **

**"What should I remember?" **

**"Look." **

**Chris took her hand and showed her the wedding band at her finger. Rita touched it and the twisted it. There was no doubt it really was her wedding band. Then she saw the wedding band at Chris' finger. **

**"I am married?... We... are married?" she stammered. Chris just shook his head yes. He didn't know what else to do. **

**"No, that can't be. I would remember... I would remember..." **

**Rita turned her head away. She didn't want Chris to see the expression on her face. She knew if it was true, it would hurt him too much seeing her like this. Sam touched her chin and turned her head to face him. **

**"Sam, listen to me. The doctor told me you possibly will lose some of your memory..." he tried to explain. **

**"Sam, tell me. How long are we married?" **

**"Almost a year." Chris smile at her and squeezed her hand. **

**"A year? And... I really told you I love you?" **

**This was too hard for Rita to imagine. She really had married her best friend, had told him she loved him? She couldn't remember. Why the hell couldn't she remember?**

**"Yes, you did. I mean you married me." **

**"Sam, if this is just a bad joke..." **

**"No, it ain't." Chris replied and shook his head no. **

**"I don't believe it. You and me...? I mean, we are best friends and partners. But married?" **

**Chris didn't know what to do right now. Rita didn't remember. He couldn't dare to tell her what would have come next. How would she react if he told her they were having a baby? He didn't have time to think it over as Rita's doctor entered the room. He stopped right next to the bed. **

**"Mrs. Lorenzo, I am glad to see you awake. I am Dr. Marcus Winesteen. I was in the ER last night when your husband brought you in. How are you feeling?" **

**"My head hurts a bit but I am feeling good." Rita replied. Mrs. Lorenzo, so it wasn't a joke Chris had a made. She was Mrs. Lorenzo. She couldn't believe it. Chris saw it in her face. **

**"Your aneurysm did burst. You can be glad your husband brought you here in time." Dr. Winesteen stated and smiled at both Chris and Rita. **

**"When can I go back home?" Rita asked right away. **

**"Well, you're doing better than I thought. I think we do a check-up now and see how things are going. When everything's fine, you can go back home this afternoon if you want to. But you have to come here for controlling your head every day for at least the next two weeks." **

**"Thanks, Dr. Winesteen." **

**"I'll come back later to do the check-up with you." **

**Dr. Winesteen excused himself and left the room. Rita looked up at Chris who was still sitting next to her on the bed. She still looked a bit shocked.**

**"Mrs. Lorenzo. That sounds weird. And I am feeling a little weird as well." she said more to herself than to Chris. **

**"I would feel the same." Chris replied.**

**Now that she already knew she was married to Chris, she wanted to know the reason why they got married. She had this feeling in her stomach that it wasn't only because they were in love. There was something more, but she just couldn't tell what it was. **

**"Uh, why we got married? Because we love each other." Chris responded a little confused. What should he have answered? Because she was expecting their baby? Besides it was the truth what he told her. But Rita didn't seemd to be satisfied with this answer.**

**"There was no other reason?" **

**"What other reason?" **

**"You know what I mean. People get married because they have to. Everyone expects them to do it." **

**"Sam, if you only would remember." Chris sighed and brushed a strand of her hair out of her face. "It was our decision. We didn't even tell the Captain as we knew he would split us up as partners. Noone expected us to get married, noone even know we talked about getting married. You had frost bitten feet, you know that?" **

**"Frost bitten feet, hm?" Rita said and sighed. She shook her head. Never in her whole life she had had frost bitten feet, never. But thinking about her getting married...**

**"You think you can manage to live with me for the next few weeks until you remember everything? If that's a problem for you I can ask Cap..." Chris stopped and waited for Rita's reaction. She tried to smile at him. **

**"Look, Sam, everything's a little weird at the moment. I am feeling very weird. Maybe I can, maybe I cannot. I can't tell you now." she stated. **

**"I'll tell you something. I will go home now and arrange everything for you when you come home. And when you're at home you can decide whether you want to be alone or not. Okay?" **

**Rita smiled at him and brushed his hair. She saw a little concern in his face. Chris always did everything to please her as much as he could. He cared so much about her. **

**"Just tell me one more thing before you leave, Chris. Where are we living? At your place or at my place?" **

**Chris had to smile. This was the Rita he knew. Getting to know everything, even those things most people would think of were very unrelevant in a certain situation.**

**"We got a new place. A downtown loft with an ocean view." **

**"We have an ocean view?" **

**"Yeah. You have a great view towards the ocean from the nu... bedroom." he corrected himself. **

**"Sam, I really wish I would remember. But I can't." Rita said.**

**"Shh. You will. Just give yourself some time. I love you, Rita." **

**Chris kissed her on her cheek. This time Rita didn't pull away. They both smiled at each other before Chris left the room. **

* * *

**About an hour later he was at home arranging everything for Rita coming home the same afternoon. He had to look for every single toy that was lying around in the apartment. He never knew Christopher had so much toys. He even found a picture book in the bathroom though he couldn't tell himself why it was lying there. And he had to hide all the photos with Christopher. He brought everything to the nursery and then locked the door. Not a moment after he had locked the door someone was at the door. It was Cap. Lipshitz with baby Christopher on his arm. He let them in. **

**"Cap, what are you doing here? How did you know I am here?" **

**"I called the hospital and they told me Rita did wake up. So, how's she doing?" Cap. Lipshitz said and closed the door behind himself.**

**"Physically she's doing very good. Really." Chris said and took the baby on his arm. Then he sat down on the couch. **

**"But?" Cap. Lipshitz asked and sat down in the armchair that was standing opposite the couch. **

**"She can't remember the last couple of years." Chris replied. Meanwhile Christopher reached out for the cushion lying next to him. He bent forward, but his tiny arms were a little to short to reach it. He squealed until Chris gave him the cushion.**

**"Oh dear. She did recognize you?" Cap. Lipshitz asked and shook his head. **

**"Yes, she did. But she still thinks we're partners and nothing more." **

**"You told her you're married?" **

**"I had to. The doc also called her Mrs. Lorenzo. She's feeling a little weird at the moment. I think it was quite much for the beginning." **

**"You told her about little Chris?" Cap. Lipshitz asked again. Chris shook his head no and looked at his son. Christopher was about the explore the taste of a cushion. He wanted to put the edge of the cushion into his mouth. Chris held him back. **

**"No. I couldn't. The doc said I can bring her home this afternoon. I thought little Chris could spent the next couple of days with you and Frannie. At least until I think I can tell Rita." **

**"I really would like to, Chris, but Frannie has the flu. You know, she was coughing and sneezing the last couple of days. That's why I brought little Chris here. I don't want him to get the flu as well. I am sorry." Cap. Lipshitz explained. He knew this would be a problem for Chris, but he really thought it would be better for the baby. **

**"Oh, oh. I don't think Rita will be very glad when I'll tell her what will come next." **

**"Maybe your mother can look after him." **

**"No way. Nah, she's not responsible enough." **

**Christopher began to get fussy. He waved his arms and moved on his daddy's lap. Chris tried to calm him, but he wasn't very successfull.**

**"Responsible enough, huh? She's your mother, Chris." **

**"Giving birth to a child is one thing, being a mother is another. She's always been Anna Alexis and not my mother."**

**Chris laid the baby on the couch next to him. Christopher turned his head to face Cap. Lipshitz and smiled at him. Then he put his thumb into his mouth. **

**"Think about Rita and what is best for her." **

**"I am thinking about Chris and what is best for him. I would rather ask George to look after the baby." Chris stated and tickled the baby. Christopher put his thumb out of his mouth and began to laugh. **

**"Your mother certainly will have a good eye on the baby. And it will just be for some days. If you don't wanna ask her I can do..." **

**Chris sighed and looked at Christopher. What should he do? He didn't have a choice. He couldn't tell Rita right now and Christopher needed a baby-sitter. **

**"No, Cap. I think I can do that by myself. Tell Fran I hope she'll be better soon." **

**"Call me if you and Rita need anything. Okay?" **

**"Okay." **

**Cap. Lipshitz got up and left the apartment. Chris was still sitting on the couch, the baby laying next to him. Christopher had noticed his uncle Harry had left. He extended his arms in order to be picked up from the couch. Chris picked him up and sat him down on his lap. The little one laughed at him and clapped his hands. **

**"Chris, I know you don't like your grandmother very much but your mommy actually isn't doing very well. What do you think? Would you like to spend some days with her, hm? I know, she's not mommy." **

**Chris looked at the baby. He patted his daddy's thighs and babbled a lot. **

**"Okay, my son, we'll do it. But I promise as soon as your mommy is feeling better I will take you back home." **

**He put his finger the baby's nose. Christopher immediately tried to catch daddy's finger. **

**"Hey, what are you doing there? You don't like it?" **

**The little boy laughed and squealed. Chris answered this laughing with a big Lorenzo smile on his face. He lifted the baby high in the air. Christopher began to laugh and squeal even more. After some time Chris placed him back on his lap. **

**"It's time to go, my son. I have to bring your mommy home." **

* * *

**About half an hour late Chris entered the hall of the Plaza Hotel where his mother was living. Chris placed the carseat in which Christopher was sitting on the counter and asked for Anna's room number. The young man behind the ocunter wasn't very friendly at all. He studied Chris.**

**"I am sorry, Sir, I can't tell you Mrs. Alexis room number." he said snobbish and raised his nose. **

**"Then please call her and tell her her son wants to speak to her." **

**"I can't call her. She told us no phone calls to her room. She doesn't want to be disturbed." the young mand said matter-of-factly.**

**"Gee, how often do I have to repeat this? I am her son! This is an emergency." **

**"Everyone can pretend to be Anna Alexis' son." **

**Chris lost control. He grabbed the receptionist's tie and pulled him over the counter. Then he grinned at him sarcastically. **

**"This is the last time I am saying it. Call Anna Alexis and tell her her son and her grandson are waiting for her. You understand?" **

**"Sure." **

**Chris let him go. The receptionist shook his head. Then he put his tie in its place and grabbed the receiver. He dialed a number still having an eye on Chris. **

**"Mrs. Alexis, I am sorry to bother you but this young man here at the desk pretends to be your son. He wants to talk to you... Yes, Ma'am, I will tell him." **

**The receptionist hung up the phone. He grinned back at Chris.**

**"Mrs. Alexis wants to meet you. Room 496, 4th floor." **

**"Thanks a lot." **

**Chris shook his head in disbelief and picked up the carseat. Christopher looked around curious. He was impressed by all the glittering things in the lobby. He clapped his hands and babbled. They used the elevator to get up to the 4th floor. Anna was already waiting for them on the corridor in front of her room. **

**"Chris, I didn't expect to see you here. Something happened to Rita?" she asked right away and lead Chris into her room. Then she closed the door.**

**"No, she's okay. She can leave hospital this afternoon." **

**Anna offered Chris a seat on the couch in the room. Chris placed the carseat next to him. Christopher immediately spotted his grandmother. He raised his nose and his eyebrows and began to quieten.**

**"So why did you come here?" **

**"I want to ask you for a favor." Chris responded.**

**"Oh, the first time ever." Anna replied sarcastically.**

**"When I'll take Rita home this afternoon I'll have to be there just for her. There won't be any time left for little Chris. But Frannie can't look after him. She has the flu. I thought maybe you..." Chris stopeed and looked at his son. Christopher looked up at him, his eyes wide open. **

**"I should look after him? Chris, I am working here." **

**"I know you won't do me this favor. Come on, Chris, we'll go." **

**Chris grabbed the carseat and was about the get up when his mother held him back. She indicated him to sit back down on the couch. **

**"Chris, wait a minute. I really would like to spend some time with my grandson but... okay. I'll do you this favor. How long do you think he will stay with me? 1 day? 2 days?" **

**"I don't know at the moment. Maybe a week. Just until either Frannie or Rita is feeling better." Chris explained.**

**"A week? And what about my work?" Anna exclaimed and shook her head. **

**"Mother, I never asked you for anything else. Never in my whole life. This is the first time. So you'll do it?" **

**"Okay, I'll do it. But don't expect me to be a perfect grandmother." **

**"I am not expecting anything. I just wanna know he is save and someone has an eye on him." Chris turned to face Christopher. He smiled at the baby who smiled back at him. **

**"Hey my son, as I already told you you'll stay here with Anna for some days. I will be here at least twice a day to visit you. I am really sorry I have to do this to you but see, your mommy has to do a little better before I can tell her about you. So be a good boy, Chris." He kissed the baby on his forehead. He turned to his mother and pointed at the bag he had placed next to the couch before.**

**"This is everything he'll need. If you still need something please call me. But don't say anything to Rita. You understand?" **

**"I won't." **

**"Good. I'll call you later this afternoon just to be sure Chris is doing fine." **

**"That's okay with me." **

**Chris looked at Christopher again. The little one was still sitting in his carseat, looking around curious. Chris opened the straps and tickled him. Christopher giggled.**

**"I love you, Christopher." **

**Chris kissed him on his forehead again and then left the room. He wasn't quiet sure if it was right letting the baby behind with his mother, but at the moment he didn't know any other person to go to. **

* * *

**When Chris arrived at the hospital about 15 minutes later, Rita already was waiting for him in her room. She was sitting on the bed, fully dressed and ready to leave. **

**"Wow, what do I have to see? You're already ready to go." he smiled and gave her a look. **

**"Yes, I am." **

**"Come on."**

**Chris grabbed the small bag standing next to the bed. Rita didn't say much while they were on their way to the car. She didn't even say anything after Chris was driving the car home. The silence was almost unbearable. If there were any problems, they talked about them and tried to solve them together, but this time...**

**"Sam, everything okay with you?" Chris finally asked. **

**"Yeah, everything's fine." **

**Rita didn't turn to face him. She just stared out of the window and watched the houses passing by. **

**"You didn't say anything since we left hospital." **

**Rita felt Chris' hand on her thigh. She placed her hand on top of his and looked at him. **

**"I had to think about what you told me this morning. It's very weird. I mean, my feelings are totally mixed up. If it just has been a bad joke I certainly wouldn't feel like that. Very weird." **

**"Sam..." **

**"No, please let me finish this, Chris. I don't know whether I can do that. I don't know whether I can live together with you. At least not at the moment. We've always been best friends and nothing more. I first have to put my feelings in their place. Oh god, married! That's something I never expected US to be. I mean not with each other. You understand?" she sighed and stared back out of the window. She knew she had hurt Chris with what she had said. She didn't expect him to understand, but that was what she was feeling at the moment. **

**"I know it's hard for you to believe. Just take the time you need to realize what you really want. If it's not me, it's okay though you will rip my heart out. I just want you to be happy." Chris smiled at her and brushed her cheek. **

**"Sam, we always will be best friends. I only wanna be sure my feelings for you are real. I don't wanna wake up someday realizing all I felt was because I thought I had to feel this way." **

**"I know, Sam." **

**When they arrived at their condo Chris first guided Rita around. Some things Rita recognized immediately, e.g. the lamp next to the door or the vase on the table in the living room. She even recognized a photo on the table though Chris was sure it was taken a lot later than the time Rita could remember. **

**"Okay, this is the living room. What else couls it be? And the kitchenette is over there." he said and pointed to the kitchenette. **

**"What's this?" **

**Rita went to the wall and put the cover of the Daily Palm Beach off the wall. She looked at it intensively and read the headline. **

**"Homicide Cops tied the knot. We were mentioned in the newspaper?" **

**"Yeah, we were. Our Captain, Cap. Lipshitz, gave it to us. It was kind of a wedding present." Chris said and waved his hand. **

**"We have a new Captain? What kind of person is he?" **

**"He's a very good Captain. And also a very good friend. He's married for a long time but Fran, his wife, and he don't have any kids. So they always pretend in some ways we are like own kids for them." **

**"Maybe I can meet them someday?" **

**"Sure you can." **

**Rita put the cover of the newspaper back on the wall where it was hanging before. Then she looked at one of the others photos. It was taken almost 2 months ago. It showed Rita and Chris at the beach. Chris was sitting on the railing of the quay while Rita was cozying up to him and kissing him. **

**"When was this photo taken?" **

**Chris approached to see which photo she meant. **

**"Oh that one. I think 2 months ago. Michael did it before he left Palm Beach." **

**"My foster brother?" Rita asked in disbelief. She never got on with each him very well when they both were living at the Lance's house. She asked herself when this changed. **

**"Come one, Sam. Let me show you the rest of this HUGE place." **

**Chris smiled at her. Rita smiled at him as well. He guided her upstairs. The door to the nursery was closed. Only the door to their bedroom was open. **

**"That's a storage room." Chris said and pointed at the door of the nursery. "And that's our... the bedroom." **

**Rita entered the bedroom and looked around. She passed the door to the bathroom and then stopped looking at the bed. No that couldn't be, she told herself and shook her head. Chris remained at the door.**

**"You can sleep in here, Sam. I will sleep on the couch." he said and crossed his arms in front of his chest. Rita turned around. She had this 'I don't believe it' look on her face. **

**"That's my old bed, Chris, isn't it?" she asked.**

**"You insisted on bringing it here." Chris replied and finally entered the room. **

**"Why?" **

**"I don't know. Maybe old memories. I really don't know. You never told me." **

**"Sam, where... uhm... I mean in which bed did we spend our first night together? In my bed?" **

**Chris smiled and stroked her hair. How much had they talked about their former relationships, but this was weird. Very weird. Having to tell her every little detail about their relationship made him kind of embarrassed. He shook his head. **

**"No, we spent our first night together at my loft." **

**"Can you tell me what happened?" **

**"You really wanna know?" Chris whispered.**

**Chris gazed into those deep green eyes. They were so fascinating. Never in his whole life he had seen such fascinating eyes before. Rita instead gazed into some deep blue eyes. Never in her whole life she had seen such fascinating eyes as well. For a moment she thought there was someone who had the same eyes than Chris. She knew there had to be someone, but she couldn't tell who it was. **

**"I am already feeling weird. So this won't matter. Please tell me." **

**Rita sat down on the bed, Chris next to her. He hesitated for a moment, but then he put his arm around her shoulders. There they were sitting on their bed talking about the first night they slept together. **

**"Well, I went to Boston to meet an old girlfriend, Jillian, to figure out if I am still in love." Chris began. "Meanwhile you got assigned a new partner, Michael Price. The minute I entered my loft after I came back home from Boston Cap called me and told me your suspect went up in a carbomb and you were hurt. I was really glad to see you were just a little bit shaken when I arrived there. You know, I wanted to figure out if I was in love. And I was. But it was not with Jillian. I told you that night while we were sitting on the couch in my loft. I told you I can handle anything expect losing you. I also told you that I was in love but it was not with Jillian. You said that we were only best friends. That was what you always told the men in your life. That was what we always told each other. Then we kissed. I asked you to stop it. You said it would be a mistake but you didn't want to stop. We still were kissing... wanna hear more?" **

**"No, I think that's enough. I think I can imagine the rest of what happened." Rita sighed. "So we ain't partners any longer?" **

**"We remained partners until we got married about 4 months later. Then I got a new partner, Holly Rawlins, and you were assigned to Michael Price. Well, then we both quit the force for maybe 7 or 8 months." **

**"We quit the force? Why?" Rita asked and frowned. Their work was their llife so why would they leave?**

**"That's hard to explain. It's a long story and there are a lot of things we both agreed on we'd never talk about again in our whole life. When you'll remember you'll know why. Anyways, we joined the force again almost 3 months ago. We were both promoted Lieutenant. I am Chief of Detectives now, you are Consultant of Police." **

**"Me Lieutenant? Oh jesus, I never thought about reaching it in my whole life." **

**"You did. And even before me." Chris assured and smiled at her. It was so good having her in his arm again. Deep in her eyes he saw Rita was feeling the same. They belonged together, no matter what would happen. Rita turned away and got up. It was too early, she couldn't do this right now.**

**"What about... kids? Do we have any?" she asked after a moment of silence in the room.**

**"Kids? Why do you wanna know?" **

**"I don't know. Maybe because I have this feeling... forget it." **

**"No, no, tell me about that feeling." Chris objected and got up as well. Was she remembering Christopher?**

**"I can't explain. But I am glad we don't have a baby. This certainly would only cause problems. And you and me parents? Oh, oh, I don't wanna see me changing diapers. At least not in the near future." **

**Chris frowned. This was going to be a problem. He had to tell Rita about Christopher. But how? And how would she react? **

**"Okay, Sam, that's enough for today. You lay down in bed and rest. And don't start arguing about that. It's my advice."**

**"So, Dr. Lorenzo tells me to lay down in bed. Alone?" she laughed. **

**"I see you didn't lose your humor." Chris smiled. "If you need anything I will be downstairs. You just have to give me a yell. Okay?" **

**"Sam, I appreciate everything you do for me. You have to be a little patient with me." **

**"You know I will." **

* * *

**The next morning Rita was already awake when Chris woke up. From the couch he could see her standing in the kitchenette drinking coffee. He stretched and got up. **

**"Good morning, sunshine." Chris said and went over to her. **

**"Good morning, Sam." Rita replied and put her cup of coffee down. Then she pushed another cup of coffee over the table towards Chris. **

**"How are you feeling?" Chris asked after he had taken a sip of the coffee. **

**"A little weird but good." Rita answered. There was alot of tension in the kitchen. Really nobody knew what to do right now. The usual ritual would have been that Chris would have brought breakfast up to bed as he usually did on Sundays and when they had a day off. Then he would have kissed her until she would wake up and they would have had breakfast in bed with baby Christopher. **

**"What time is it?" Chris finally asked to break the silence.**

**"7:30 AM. I didn't want to wake you up." Rita answered and drank the rest of her coffee. **

**"I thought we could visit Cap at the headquarters today. Maybe this will help you to get your memory back. What do you think?" **

**"Sure." Rita nodded. **

**"Good. I'll take you to the headquarters after I've taken a shower." **

**Chris went upstairs to take a shower. When he came back downstairs he only was wearing a towel around his loins. Rita looked at him a little bit confused. Not that she wasn't enjoying what she saw.**

**"Oh, Sammy, I am sorry. For a moment I forgot..." Chris excused himself. **

**"No, no, no, you don't have to be sorry." Rita objected. **

**"I better get back upstairs and get me some clothes." **

**Chris headed off for the stairs. Rita just shook her head. Suddenly there was this feeling again that he was hiding something. Seeing him only wearing a towel made her remember a short sequence. Someone was giggling behind her while Chris helped her with the zipper of her dress. It wasn't Chris who was giggling. It sounded like a baby. But Rita was sure they didn't have a baby. At least Chris told her they hadn't. A few minutes later Chris was back downstairs. This time he was wearing black jeans and a gray pullover with a hood. **

**"Uh, this is your new outfit for work?" Rita laughed after she'd studied him for some time. **

**"Hey, you don't like it? I tried to be a little casual and you are making fun of me?" **

**"Well, it looks a little different to the clothes you are normally wearing for work." Rita objected and grinned at him. "Casual? May I ask you why?"**

**"I am off duty until you feel better. Dr. Lorenzo's there for you night and day." Chris joked and flashed his big Lorenzo smile.**

**"Oh, come on, Sam, you don't have to. I can look after myself pretty good." **

**"Sure you can. But I feel better whenI am here with you. Just in case." **

**"Okay, Dr. Lorenzo. Then bring me to headquarters and introduce me to our new Cap." **

* * *

**When they arrived at the police headquarters Rita followed Chris through the palm tree doors. A lot of people were rushing from here to there. Chris showed Rita to her desk. At first he put the family photo away that was standing on her desk. Rita noticed it. **

**"Hey, what are you doing there?" she exclaimed and tried to get hold of the picture that Chris was hiding behind his back. **

**"Oh, that doesn't belong to you. Smith, take your damn photo from Rita's desk." **

**He gave the photo to the next man that was crossing his way. The young officer looked at Chris a bit confused. He shook his head and walked away, the photo still in his hands. **

**"This is my desk." **

**Rita sat down in her chair and looked around. She ran her fingers over the files lying there. This was so familiar. The files on the desk, just like in old times when she was still partnered with Chris. **

**"What happened to my old desk over there?" she finally asked and looked up. **

**"After you rejoined the force you got this desk here. It's closer to my office over there. You see?" **

**Chris pointed to the closed door that lead to his office. Rita just nodded. Then she opened a drawer and looked into it. She found some empty folders, a bottle filled with some pills, an old photo of Chris and one of Christopher's dummies. She took the dummy out of the drawer and showed it to her husband. There this feeling was again. The dummy in the drawer. There had to be a baby, but why didn't Chris tell her. Her feelings told her Chris didn't tell her the truth. **

**"Chris, what's this? A dummy in my drawer?" **

**"I don't know what's going on in Smith's mind." Chris took the dummy out of Rita's hand and turned around. "Smith, how often did I tell you this is Rita's desk?" he yelled through the whole department. Suddenly Cap. Lipshitz in the doorway to his office. **

**"Lorenzo, I am the only one here who is allowed to yell, you remember?" he yelled. Then he saw Rita sitting at her desk. He approached with a big smile on his face. **

**"Oh, Rita, what a pleasure to see you here. I am Harry Lipshitz, your Captain." Cap. Lipshitz introduced himself and turned to Chris. "Lorenzo, why the hell is she here and not at home where she belongs?" **

**"I thought maybe she will get her memory back when I bring her here." Chris explained and grinned at his Captain. **

**"Oh. I see Dr. Lorenzo is back." **

**Both Rita and Cap. Lipshitz began to laugh. Chris stood in the middle of the office having a look like 'I am only a poor boy. So please be nice with me'. **

**"This wasn't nice, uh uh, definitely not. I mean, she is my wife, I care about her!"**

**"You better do, Lorenzo. Rita only deserves the best."**

**Rita sat in her chair watching those two man talking about her. Indeed they both cared very much about her, not only Chris. She cleared her throuth. **

**"You two finished talking about me now? Thanks." she began. "Captain, Chris already told me so much about you and your wife. Maybe it is possible to meet your wife sometime?" **

**"Sure. Frannie will be more than eager to meet you. At the moment she is lying in bed, she has the flu, you know. I think it will cheer her up if you visit her this..." **

**Before he could finish Chris took Cap. Lipshitz by his side and began to speak a little low. He was sure Rita wouldn't have noticed it. Boy, he really didn't know his Rita. He indeed had noticed it. **

**"Cap, I have to take a stop at my mother's to look after Chris. I didn't tell Rita anything about him so far. Maybe you can take her to Fran?" he whispered.**

**"Will be no problem for me, Lorenzo." **

**"Hey, you two, why are you whispering?" **

**Rita suddenly was standing behind them. She grinned at them, having her 'I know you want to hide something, but sooner or later I will know it' look on her face. **

**"Uhm.. you know... I just told Cap that I have some work to do. I totally forgot. He will take you to Fran. Is that okay with you?" Chris stammered.**

**"Sure it's okay with me." Rita nodded though she knew it must be something else he was trying to hide. **

**"I'll meet you at home at 2 PM to bring you to hospital for your check-up." **

**"Sam, you don't have to. I can go there by myself. I am a grown-up girl, see?" she teased trying to make him smile but he didn't. **

**"I will feel a little better when I am there with you." **

**"You've ever been so protective? Oh, I forgot. We're married." **

**"If you don't feel good with that you just have to say it, Sam." Chris said and shrugged his shoulders.**

**"No, Chris, it's okay. I'll meet you at home later." **

* * *

**Chris went straight to the Plaza hotel to meet his mother. He was sure Christopher would squeal happily when he would see him. Well, he would be the one to squeal happily when he would see his son. Chris was suprised to see his mother in the lobby standing at the counter when he entered the lobby. Nowhere a sign of the baby.**

**"Chris, I am surprised to see you." Anna greeted her son. **

**"Mother, where is the baby?" Chris asked confused. Did she dare... no, she couldn't!**

**"Oh, Christopher's upstairs in the room. He's taking a nap." **

**She did dare! She lef the baby alone in the room. How could she! Chris' face began to fill with anger.**

**"He's up there alone? Anna, you can't let a baby be alone! Not even for a second. Give me the key to your room." he yelled throughout the whole lobby. People stopped and looked at them. **

**"Chris..." **

**"Anna, give me the key to your room." **

**Anna handed her key to Chris. He then rushed the stairs upstairs to his mother's room. When he entered the room he saw Christopher's carseat standing on the couch. The little one was sitting in the seat looking around. **

**"Oh god, you're all right." Chris said relieved when he saw his baby son being all right. He picked him up and kissed him on his forehead. Christopher laughed at him what caused Chris to smile back. **

**"We're going home, my son. You don't have to stay another minute here." **

**Chris grabbed his son's belongings from the couch and put them back in the bag while Anna entered the room. She saw her son putting everyting in the bag in a hurry while the baby giggled on his arm.**

**"As you can see, he's all right, Chris. You don't have to worry about him." **

**Chris looked up at his mother. He closed the bag and put it over his shoulder. Then he grabbed the carseat and walked to his mother. **

**"Mother, I always knew you are not responsible. But I never thought you're such irresponsible. I am going to take him home now. I am not going to let him stay with you for only another second. Don't expect me to forgive you. Good-bye." **

**He left the room in a hurry and went down to his car. He put the carseat on the codriver's seat and placed Christopher in it. He tightened the straps and then got in the car as well. Christopher turned his head to face his daddy. He somehow knew he was a little angry right now, so he tried to cheer him up a little. He began to giggle and to laugh. He now had Chris' attention. He tickled the baby.**

**"Hm, what am I going to do with you now? I can't take you home because I haven't told your mommy so far. I also can't take you to Fran as she is ill. But maybe..." Chris suddenly remembered one person he thought of would be a perfect baby-sitter. "Chris, can you remember old uncle George Donovan? I think we should visit him." **

* * *

**Chris finally found George Donovan at the eating place in front of the police headquarters. He was just having lunch at one of the tables. **

**"Hi Donovan. How are you doing?" Chris said and sat down opposite of him. He then placed the carseat on the table so that Christopher could face his father as well as George Donovan. **

**"Lorenzo, what a surprise. And Christopher. He's getting a real big boy, isn't he?" **

**George pulled a face for Christopher which caused him to laugh. He pulled another face which caused Christopher to laugh even more. Chris just watched. He never knew George Donovan got along this well with kids. **

**"Donovan, I wanna ask you a favor." **

**"Ask me a favor?" Donovan looked away from the baby to face Chris. **

**"You know, Rita..." **

**George leaned back in his seat and crossed his arms. **

**"Yeah, I know. How's she doing?" he asked concerned. **

**"Pretty good at the moment. Only thing is she can't remember the last couple of years. I haven't told her about Christopher so far."**

**"Yeah, Lipshitz told me some time ago."**

**"Well, I am here because I am looking for a baby-sitter." **

**"Me?" George exclaimed. Christopher somehow seemed to knew this talk was about him. So he began to babble and tried to contribute his share to this conversation. **

**"George, just until tomorrow. I will tell Rita tomorrow." **

**"Lorenzo, I don't know anything about babies." George objected. **

**"Oh, he's easy to handle. Donovan, please. I can't ask Frannie as she has the flu. And I don't know any other person I can ask." **

**"Just until tomorrow?" **

**"I will owe you something for the rest of my life if you do it." **

**"Okay. But just until tomorrow. And I will remind you of what you just said." **

**"Just until tomorrow. I promise." **

**Chris now looked at Christopher. The little boy stopped babbling and looked up at his daddy. He yawned for a moment and raised his eyebrows.**

**"Listen to me, Chris. You'll stay with uncle George until tomorrow. Then I'll come and take you home to mommy. I hope you'll be a good boy." Chris said and stroked the baby's cheek. Christopher immediately grabbed his daddy's finger and tried to put it into his mouth. **

**"Uh, uh, better try your dummy, my son." **

**Chris put the dummy into the baby's mouth. It was obvious that Christopher was tired though this normally wasn't the time for him to take a nap.**

**"George, he's tired. He certainly will fall asleep the next few minutes." **

**Chris pushed the carseat a little closer to George. George looked at the baby and indeed saw a very tired baby.**

**"Eh, Chris, how do I change diapers?" he asked.**

**"Diapers? Just try." Chris teased and got up. He kissed Christopher goodbye and left the table. **

**"Just try?" Geroge mumbled. "Hey, Lorenzo, come back!" **

**Chris just waved his hand and walked away. George shook his head and turned to the baby. Christopher yawned and the dummy fell out of his mouth. George caught it before it could drop on the floor. **

**"Christopher, I really hope you are as good as your mommy always told me." **

* * *

**When Chris came home Rita wasn't there. All he found was a note pinned at the fridge. **

**"Sam, I am already in hospital when you're reading this. Don't feel obliged to joining me there. I can handle everything by myself. Rita." **

**Chris crumpled up the paper and threw it into the bin. This wasn't easy to handle for him. First of all the woman he was loving more than his life didn't love him anymore because she couldn't remember she ever had fallen in love with him. Second he had to leave his son first with his mother, than with George Donovan. Chris really didn't know how long he could stand this. After all they went through now this had to happen. He ran his fingers through his hair and sighed. What if Rita never would get her memory back? He couldn't force her to do something she didn't want to do. What about Christopher? Chris needed to get a clear mind. So he decided to go for a walk at the beach to get some fresh air. **

**While he was away Rita came back from hospital. She was a little tired from all the medicaments she had to take. So she decided to watch an old movie. She used to do this everytime she needed to relax. Most of the time Chris had joined her, but right now she needed some time just for herself. She still didn't know what she was feeling. Everyone told her how much she and Chris were in love and she was feeling the love inside her, but she wasn't sure if she only was felling this because she thought she had to. She grabbed a tape from the shelf. On the label 'Casablanca' was written in Chris' handwriting. But when she popped the tape in the VCR and pushed the play button it obviously wasn't Casablanca what she saw. She saw Holly with newborn Christopher on her arm. Rita first just watched the tape as she didn't know what was going on. This feeling inside her came up again. Though she only saw Holly with the baby she knew it could only her baby - the baby Chris never told her about. **

**After the sequence Michael filmed some days after Christopher's birth she could see herself lying on the couch with 2 months old Christopher sleeping in her arm. Chris must have filmed that. **

**_"Sam, take the camera away. Christopher is sleeping." she said and tried to turn the camera away with her hand. _**

**_"Come on, Sam. He doesn't recognize it." Chris' voice could be heard though he couldn't be seen on the screen. _**

**_"Yeah. And when he'll wake up I am the one who has to rock him back to sleep. Nah, Sam." _**

**_Rita shook her head no and looked down at her sleeping son. Christopher suddenly began to stir. He moved his arms and his legs. He finally got awake and began to cry. _**

**_"Thank you very much, daddy. Now he's awake." _**

**Rita hadn's noticed Chris had entered the room. He saw Rita sitting on the couch watching TV. Her eyes were opened wide and she seemed to be a little shocked. Chris couldn't tell why. **

**"Hey sunshine. How are you doing?" he asked while he approached. Then he saw what was on the screen. Baby Christopher's first attempts trying to sit on the floor without any help by his parents. The baby laughed and squealed.**

**"Sam, what's this? You never told me we have a baby!" Rita exclaimed.**

**Chris raised his eyebrows. This was an awkward situation for him. Right know he couldn't think of an answer to that question. **

**"Chris, why? Why?" **

**"Sam, I didn't know what to say." Chris simply said and shrugged his shoulders.**

**"Where is he? Chris, where is he?" **

**"He's in good care." **

**"Where? I wanna see him. Now!" **

* * *

**Some time later they were in their way to George Donovan. At first nobody said anything. While Chris was driving the car Rita just watched the cars and houses passing by. She was right about her feeling. He lied to her! He never lied to her before. Why now? And why about something such important? Suddenly Rita looked over to Chris. **

**"Chris, did we got married because I was pregnant?" she asked. Chris turned his head for a moment and smiled at her. Then he concentrated back on the traffic on the road.**

**"No, we got married because we love each other." he answered.**

**"But I was pregnant when we got married. How far?" **

**"4 months." **

**"4 months, hmm? I thought we married 4 months after we spent the first night together. So what does this have to mean? I got pregnant the first night we spent together?" she asked in disbelief. **

**"Uhm... I am not quiet sure. I mean you never told me. But I think it must have happened that night." **

**"Chris!" **

**"Don't say Chris. At least not in that way. When my mom or my grandma used to say Chris that way I always seemed to have done something wrong. But this was your fault as well as it was my fault. We were a little incautious, and? I never repented that we were. And neither did you." **

**So this baby was a mistake. Rita just couldn't stop feeling that Chris felt obliged to marrying her because she was pregnant. But she felt so different. Though she couldn't remember she had very strong feelings for this little baby she never saw before. Nobody told her so she was sure she felt this strong love for the baby because she really loved her son. **

**"The baby, how old is he?" Rita asked after awhile.**

**"Christopher's 6 months old." **

**"He can already crawl?" **

**"No, he can't. But he is very intelligent, you know. He already knows what he wants. And he has my charm. And the big Lorenzo smile." **

**"Than he's definitely your son." Rita smiled while imagening Chris with a baby. She knew he loved kids, but she never could picture him with own kids. Chris saw the smile on her face. **

**"Sam, he's not only like me, he's also a lot like you. He's as vulnerable as you are and he has you wonderful eyes." **

**"I am a good mother?" **

**"Yes, you are! You are the best mother Christopher can have!" Chris exclaimed. **

**"Sam, did we ever talk about not having the baby? I mean... you know what I mean." **

**"At first everything was very weird. We really didn't know what to do. But we never talked about..." Chris stopped for a moment and took Rita's hand in his. "We both wanted to have the baby. We both knew it was part of our relationship." **

**"Friendship that leads to marriage and parenthood. Did you ever hear such a weird thing before?" **

**"Sam, are you afraid of something has changed between us?" **

**"Maybe. I don't know. I... I mean we always were best friends. Look, I really don't wanna lose your friendship, Sam. But it seems we lost it the minute we got married, the minute we decided to have this baby." **

**Rita stared back outside the window. Chris always was her best friend, but her feelings had changed. She was afraid to judge with her heart. Her mind told her there shouldn't be anything different than being friends but her heart told her something different...**

**"Sam, we are still best friends. Nothing has changed. Except we are married now and have a baby. We share everything in life. We don't have any secrets. We never had." **

**"Then please tell me why you didn't tell me about the baby, hmm? Why did you lie to me? You never lied to me before!" **

**"I thought it was quiet too much for the beginning. You already had to cope with us being married. I only wanted you to relax for some time. I thought maybe you'd get your memory back the next few days and the first thing you would ask for would be Chris." **

**Chris stopped the car in front of the Police Headquarters. Before he turned off the engine he turned and looked at Rita, a little bit of concern on his face.**

**"Sam, you really sure you wanna see Chris now?" **

**"Yeah, Sam. I wanna see my child. Our child." **

**Chris nodded and turned off the engine. Meanwhile George Donovan was really busy looking after Christopher. The little one was lying on the couch, crying. His hands were clenched to fists and tears were running down his cheeks.**

**"Christopher, please, stop crying. Oh, Jesus, please!" George pleaded and tickled the baby, but Christopher didn't stop crying. "I really don't know how babies can cry for almost 2 hours without stopping." **

**He grabbed Christopher's teddy from the ground and held it in front of the baby's face. He shaked the teddy and the teddy's head began to move. **

**"Look, Chris, here's your teddy. Gootchie-gootchie-goo!" **

**Christopher stopped crying for a moment and looked at George and the teddy. George already thought he had calmed down, but then the little boy began to cry again. **

**"Okay, you got me. I'll call your daddy. Did you hear me? I'll call your daddy!" **

**George got up and walked over to his desk. He grabbed the receiver of his phone the moment someone knocked at the door. **

**"I don't wanna be disturbed!" George yelled and dialed a number. **

**The door to the office was opened and Chris' face appeared in the doorway. **

**"So you don't need any help?" Chris smiled and walked in.**

**"Lorenzo, damn you! How could you talk me into doing this? He's crying all the time!" **

**George put the receiver down and indiacted at the crying baby lying on the couch. Chris approached the couch, followed by Rita who had just entered the office.**

**"Hello George." she said.**

**"Rita, what a surprise. How are you doing?" George asked and hugged her. **

**"Actually I am doing really good." **

**Without saying anything further Rita glanced at the baby. Christopher was still crying. For an instant Rita looked at her husband and then liftet the baby on her arm. **

**"Hey, and you are Christopher." she smiled at the baby. The little one slowly stopped crying and looked at his mommy, his eyes wide open. **

**"Sam, he's the most beautiful baby I've ever seen." **

**"What did you expect, Rita? He's our son." **

**Rita sat down on the couch and stroked the babies hair. Christopher began to smile at her and showed her his first tooth. **

**"He has a tooth." Rita said. **

**"What?" Chris asked. **

**"He has a tooth." **

**"Oh, oh." **

**"Lorenzo, what's this 'oh, oh'?" George asked. **

**"Now I know why he was crying. He is teething." **

**"He's teething?" George exclaimed in disbelief. **

**"Chris, smile at daddy. Smile at daddy!" Chris sat down on the couch next to Rita. Christopher turned around and smiled at Chris. **

**"Hey, you're getting a big boy, my son. First tooth. It won't take long until you'll leave for college." Chris smiled at kissed the baby on his head. **

**"College? Sam!" Rita shifted the baby on her lap. Suddenly she closed her eyes for a moment and shook her head. **

**"Wow!" she exclaimed after a moment.**

**"Sam, everything all right?" Chris asked with concern.**

**"Sam, did we get married at the beach?" **

**"Yeah, we did. You remember?" **

**"Yeah." Rita smiled. Her face suddenly darkened. "You... I was at your grave." **

**"Shh, don't think about that at the moment." **

**"But I was at your grave. How?" **

**"That's a long story. When time passes by you certainly will remember." **

* * *

**Later that evening Rita was sitting at the beach. She watched the waves. She still didn't know what she was feeling for Chris. Though she remembered everything she felt weird. She knew she was in love with Chris and she loved the baby more than her life but she wasn't quiet sure whether it really was the right decision they made. He'd always been her best friend. He'd always been there for her, every time she'd needed him. She knew she never could live without him. But was this the right way for the both of them? Yeah, frost bitten feet, Rita had those frost bitten feet again. Suddenly Chris was standing behind her. Christopher was sleeping over his shoulder, sucking his dummy. **

**"Hi." Rita smiled at him. Chris sat down next to her. **

**"Everything all right?" he asked and put his free arm around her shoulders.**

**"Chris, I have to talk to you about something." **

**She stared at him with her 'this is important' look on the face. Chris knew it must have to do with their decision to get married. **

**"About what?" **

**"About you and me. And the baby." Rita took Chris' hand in hers. "I do remember everything. But I don't know..." **

**"You don't know what?" **

**"Whether it was such a good idea to get married." **

**"What?" he exclaimed. He felt Christopher moving his head on his shoulder, but he slept peacefully. **

**"Don't get me wrong, Chris. I really love you. And the baby. But I realized a lot has changed between us. And I really don't know if I want these changes. You've always been my best friend. For me it seems like our friendship somehow got lost in our love." she tried to explain her feelings as best as she could, but she saw Chris didn't understand. **

**"Sam, we can't go back. We... we have a baby. So what is it you want?" **

**"I don't know, Chris. I know we can't go back. But we can change things now." Rita looked at her sleeping baby and brushed his dark hair. **

**"You want a divorce? Oh my god!" **

**"That's something we should think about." **

**"And what then? What about little Chris? What about our jobs?" Chris looked helpless. Rita had hurt him more than ever. He could stand everything - except her asking him to get divorced. **

**"We can be partners again." she said. **

**"You really think we can work together again after we got divorced? Rita, I really can't believe you're saying this. I love you. And you love me. You told me you love. I swore you it would be the three of us together. And you did the same. Damn you!" **

**"Sam, this wasn't easy for me to say..." Rita sighed and gazed into Chris' blue eyes. There was so much trust in those eyes, so much love for her. Everything she thought of would be right was gone at that moment. **

**'Love comes only once into your life - if you're lucky.' someone had told her some time ago. She had found that love, so why let it slip away? Why risking everything? She had wanted a step back in time, but she now knew time couldn't be turned back. What counted was the present. Her life with Chris and the baby. Her eyes filled with tears as she realized what she just had said.**

**"No, I don't want us to get divorced. How could I start talking about that? You're my world, Chris! Without you I am nothing. Sam, please forgive me." **

**Ever since she got her memory back she now knew what she wanted - she wanted to spend the rest of her life together with Chris and their baby. **

**"It's okay, Sammy. It's okay." Chris pulled her close to her while she sobbed into his chest. "We will be together forever. I promise." **

**"I love you, Chris. With my heart and soul, I love you." **

**"I love you, too, Rita." **

**They kissed tender while the sun set down at the horizon and reflected red, orange and yellow ornaments on the water. **

  
  


**The end **

  
  


* * *

  
  


**Disclaimer: The characters of Chris Lorenzo, Rita Lee Lance, Harry and Frannie Lipshitz, George Donovan and Anna Alexis are the property of Stephen J. Cannell and USA Network. No infringement intended.**

  


**Thanks go out to my friends on the Silk Talkings List who helped me writing this story (you won't believe it, you really did!) and especially Celia who found the fabulous title for this story.**

****

  
  


* * *

  
  


**[Back to my main page][1]**

   [1]: http://www.geocities.com/Hollywood/Hills/5351/index.html



End file.
